


The Morning After

by Brynncognito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But please tread carefully all the same, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Not tagging this with rape/noncon because it really just hints at it, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Jim finally coaxes his brother into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r-brook-co-uk on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=r-brook-co-uk+on+tumblr).



The exact moment when his brother fully crawls his way back to the land of the waking, Jim can feel it in the way his entire body tenses. Jim’s only response is to tighten his arm around his brother’s waist, nearly nude body pressed against Richard’s back as he nuzzles into his twin’s neck with a pleased hum.

“Don’t even pretend like that wasn’t the most restful sleep you’ve had in ages,” Jim purrs, tongue darting out to flick Richard’s earlobe and making the poor man cringe in reaction.


End file.
